Talk:Prince Rurik
"Somehow, the Lich Lord finds ... his corpse ..." <- I seem to recall that in the cutscene at the end of the Frost Gate mission you can actually see the Lich Lord approaching Rurik's dead body together with Dagnar Stonepate and even making a nasty comment hinting at his undead return. I'm not 100% sure though. --Tetris L 18:03, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Unless the game was drastically changed in the last two weeks, I don't think this cutscene ever existed. I finished the mission 3 times, once in the olden days (like mid June), once in early August and once a few weeks ago when I took the Frost Gate screen pic. Never have I seen the Lich lord in any. The first time the Lich Lord even shows up is in Kryta at the end of the Gates of Kryta mission when the Mantle find the scepter. :I actually found (and still find) the unexplained leap of his corpse from there to Hell's Precipice annoying. --Karlos 18:11, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Not to mention it seems like it would be an awful big hassle and kinda out of the way for the Lich to travel there, find his corpse, reanimate it, all just to harass players far down the line...you kinda think it'd be more trouble than it's worth, really. ::I just did Frost Gate to check. No such cutscene. Rurik gets the axe and it ends. --Fyren 19:05, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::There is a cut-scene showing undead Rurik walking through a portal with the Lich Lord. Is this relevant? 148.177.129.213 19:07, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::That's at the end of Thunderhead Keep. --Karlos 19:11, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I may have confused the two. --Tetris L 19:36, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) His shields seem to change with every mission these days, instead of it being his usual Crimson Carapace Shield. I've seen him with kite shields, skull shields, and tower shields. Still, probably not as funny as the time when Lady Althea spawned with a buckler in pre-searing. --Havral Glommon 13:42, 4 February 2006 (UTC) : All NPC weapons are random ;) 22:09, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::Are absolutely all of them random? I've seen him with different shields, but he has ALWAYS had the FDSfor me, so if nothing else, it doesn't seem to be random...then again, until last night, Vanyi ALWAYS had a scimitar when I did Hero's Challenge, and last night she had a long sword, so maybe it is random.DKS01 06:10, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::The weapons of different NPCs and mobs have different degrees of randomness. Ghostly Heroes always have a Sephis Axe (or unnamed ghostly sword if they're level 20) and Eternal Bow and Shadow Warriors always have a Shadow Blade and Shadow Shield, while Emperor Kisu always has a random Factions Mesmer staff and the Guards of the Isles on the Battle Isles can have nearly any of the core and prophecies swords and shields. Most or all the Luxon and Kurzick mobs and NPCs seem to have fixed weapons and offhand items. Henches are also technically NPCs, and they always have the same weapons (at while they're henches, the Factions version of Brother Mhenlo doesn't use the same staff as the healer henchman version). -- Gordon Ecker 21:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Hundred Blades Does he actually use this? I've never seen him use it. I don't mean the undead one 22:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) :Yes- :This is pre-searing though, might want to check post. Lonely Monk 09:33, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::The only skills that the lvl 10 Rurik uses in Post-searing are (AFAIK) Endure pain, Defensive Stance and Healing Signet. Other confirmations ? --Erszebet 16:03, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::the lvl10 rurik in pre-searing does use the hundred blades skill not much but he does--Fox007 05:33, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah that's great, I can see the nice picture too :P I'm not convinced that Post-Searing level10-Rurik uses 100 Blades. --Erszebet 14:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Levels When is he level 20? :after the pre-searing--User:Fox00705:40, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::I dont think he is ever level 20...--81.103.41.215 13:59, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'll have to check again, but he was NOT level 20 ever when i last played the prophecies campaign. ::::The note was wrong when it was added... but with hard mode its right.--Diddy Bow 16:21, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Possible reference? There is a character in Myth: Soulblighter(down a broken path mission) who's name is Rurik he is also "very important" and re-appears after he dies. I have seen him use one hundred blades on the pre-searing durring the fight against the grawl at the end. :Nope. Rurik is a Scandinavian name meaning, fittingly enough, "ruler". Unless there's a very clear similarity with the Myth character here, I'd say it's 1000 times more likely that we're refering to, say, Rurik the Varangian, founder of Novgorod and progenitor of Russia's first royal line if anyone at all. — 130.58 (talk) (23:08, 19 April 2006 (CDT)) Cloak What does the symbol on Rurik's cloak represent? If it's the Vanguard, it should be screencapped and uploaded to the Vanguard page. If it's Ascalon in general, is it seen anywhere else? Just a thought. --Valentein 23:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :King Adelbern's cape has the same emblem on it, so it's probably the coat of arms for either Ascalon, the Ascalon's Chosen guild or Adelbern and Rurik's family. I think the Vanguard symbol is the V emblem on the armor of various vanguard NPCs including Captain Greywind, Captain Osric and (IIRC) post-searing Old Mack. . -- Gordon Ecker 21:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure it's the Ascalon's Chosen guild emblem. The Nolani monument, dedicated to the guild, is engraved with the same symbol. -- Gordon Ecker 02:18, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Items Dropped For the record, he dropped me a Decayed Orr Emblem. Might want to test if he's actually an undead or not. Entropy 06:02, 19 December 2006 (CST) :He dropped one or **Spoiler** dropped one? --Rainith 14:34, 19 December 2006 (CST) :**Spoiler**, unless there's a way to kill your allied NPC's. :D 24.6.147.36 23:52, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::More evidence. Mr Spoiler also dropped an Executioner's Breastplate. Interesting isn't it? Screenshot in the below section...Entropy 15:53, 30 December 2006 (CST) Armor Drop Image:Rurik_Armor_Drop.jpg Food for thought isn't it? Ps. I forget what minor rune it had. Entropy 15:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Why exactly is it food for thought ? --Erszebet 11:01, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I win http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Undead_Prince_Rurik&diff=180797&oldid=157953. They just cloned an executioner and reskinned+reskilled it probably — Skuld 11:25, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Quotes? Eh, we don't have a Quotes section for Rurik's numerous battle quotes? Why not...? I can remember a few off the top of my head, but not all of 'em...seems like a logical section to add in any case. Entropy 16:53, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Exactly my thought, but it turns out he has quite a lot of 'em :p --Erszebet 15:54, 14 February 2007 (CST) Mark of Rodgorts So get this Rurik has a special firey dragon sword because it doesn't trigger mark of rodgorts, anyone know why? 67.169.216.116 01:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Rly? I'll have to go try that out myself. I wonder if King Adelbern and Adelbern's Guards also... (T/ ) 18:38, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Ive never bothered checking his quotes but whnever he speaks in Surmia i tell him to shut up which is probably why. :That's not very nice. Why does everyone hate Rurik? :( That is irrelevant to the topic anyways... (T/ ) 19:32, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Natural Healing I was monking Ruins of Surmia, and I noticed that I pretty much never had to heal Rurik, even when he got hit with a large amount of damage, I wasn't paying much attention, does he have natural regen, or is his FDS Vampiric and he is a W/Mo with mending and 3 energy regen?--Gigathrash 04:40, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :He uses heal sig, and unless you're in hard mode he can't take much damage to go through that. Lord of all tyria 04:48, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::No, I mean other then heal sig. I swear that he somehow heals other then that. Mabye its just me.--Gigathrash 05:34, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well atm all I see of him is his cape falling under a lot of level 24 charr, so to me he doesn't heal at all lol. Lord of all tyria 05:43, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Defensive Stance, Endure Pain, Healing Signet and natural health regeneration make him quite sturdy in normal mode. --Kale Ironfist 06:37, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yea, just like bosses he has a natural +3 Health regen. He may also have half Hex and Condition duration too, but I've never been able to test that satisfactorily. Also, don't forget that as a Warrior he already has high armor. (T/ ) 11:30, 29 June 2007 (CDT) His Armor I hope his armor is craftable in GWEN.System Of A Guild 12:03, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Yep, then I'll get a FDS and a crude shield and start spamming "You are a pox on Ascalon, and I am the cure!" The Hobo 01:18, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Sword His sword is named Sohothin, paragraph 21 ->http://www.pcgamer.com/archives/2007/09/92407_-_ultimat.html --Vipermagi 16:34, 26 September 2007 (CDT) "Undead Rurik" Revert There was someone who added that Rurik was present in the Hell's Precipice mission. While this is technically true, I reverted for the sake of poor newbies who come to the wiki to look at how badass ;) Rurik is, only to get spoiled if they go to the Hell's Precipice page from here. Feel free to discuss whether we should include the reference.Chlikaflok 15:33, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree about it being a potential spoiler. Why don't we move the location and skills to be above the spoiler tag then add a second location section to go with the spoiler text. -Ezekiel 13:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that, I'll wait for another comment in that sense and I'll make the editChlikaflok 15:33, 30 September 2007 (UTC) GW:En preview vid Did any one else notice in the GW:En preview vid the red headed guy that looks alot like king adelbern? Maybe rurik's brother. Some where in the lore books it does say that rurik is the oldest of the kings children or sons.--JRyan 17:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Novgorod I was going to edit this, but the page is locked. In the notes section, shouldn't it be Novgorod, not Novogorod? 16:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Has anybody seen this guy rhyme? When i happened to do Surmia, cleaning the whole crap in a pre-emptive strike, and walked to the ruins at the end, Rurik stood there before those gates, babbling some rhymes... Might be a song or something. I didn't pay enough attention to it, so can't remember it all, but it was weird. :To answer your question, the ryhme you saw was Rurik chanting...it's a spell to finish the mission. If I remember correctly he says something in the dialouge about it, though not 100% sure since it's been a few weeks since I've done the mission. Chibi Moon Shadow 14:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC)